Unguarded
by Lola-2011
Summary: There's only one man that she's able to let her guard down around. Erin/David


Unguarded

Her shoulders ached. Heavy and tense. That's what happens when you carry what feels like the weight of the world on your shoulders. Ditching her shoes at the door she made her way upstairs. Once in the bedroom she shed her suit coat and then her blouse, leaving only a cream color silk camisole covering her lace bra. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind and she relaxed into the welcomed embrace. His touch warm and inviting.

"I wasn't expecting you tonight."

"I needed a break." she confessed. "I needed to come home."

He pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'm glad you did." he dropped a kiss onto the curve of her shoulder. "What can I do to help you relax?"

Erin turned around so that she was in his arms. "This is a very good start."

"I'm glad to be of service." he pulled her tighter against him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "That's the absolute last thing I want." she burrowed further into his embrace, resting her head against his chest. "I just want you." she was more than content just being in his arms, listening to the strong, steady beat of his heart resounding in her ears.

"You've got me." he whispered into her hair. "Always."

"Mmm." she hummed. "I love you."

His fingertips tipped her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. "Let me take you away." his eyes searched hers. "Just the two of us."

"I can't."

"It's not up for debate." he told her. "You need this. I need this. I need you."

She knew it was best not to protest. The tone of his voice almost forbids it. Especially when he was a hundred percent right. "I can take a few days."

"That's perfect." he closed the distance between them, his lips touching against hers. "We'll make the best of it."

"We always do."

David's hand slid into hers, their fingers intertwining. "Come on." his voice was soft and alluring. "Let me take you to bed." And she let him. He guided her to the side of the bed, pushing lightly on her shoulders until she was sitting. Her eyes locked with his as he hovered above her. His fingers pulled at hairpins, one by one, blonde locks tumbling down around her face. She closed her eyes and relished the moment. His soothing hands his, gentle, loving act. The pins were discarded on the nightstand and his hands made their way into her hair.

"Better?" he asked, kneeling before her.

She opened her eyes to find his staring back at her. "Much." A soft smile fluttered across her face. "I wish we could just stay like this, stay in this moment."

"We could." his thumb swept over her bottom lip. "All you have to do is say the words."

"I can't." she admitted. "There's too much at stake."

He admired her strength. He admired her drive. And her passion. "You'll know when the time is right."

She nodded slightly. "What I do know is that right now, you're the only thing I want. The only thing I need."

His lips softly caressed the back of her hand. "I'm yours." he said, simply. "Always."

"Yes, you are." her smile was illuminating. Absolutely captivating.

A ringing phone in the distance threatened the steal the mood. David looked at her and then over at her phone on the dresser. But Erin made no move for it. "The Bureau can wait." her voice was firm and raspy. "I have every intention of making love with my husband for the rest of the night."

David leaned up, closing the distance between them and letting his mouth cover hers. "All work and no play makes Erin a very dull girl."

She slapped playfully at his chest. "I'll show you playful."

"Promises, promises."

The banter between them was so natural. Witty and light and fun and sensual. Everything they had failed to find in previous marriages had more than been made up for in this one. They had been together through trials and tribulations. Through successes and failures. Through devastating losses and triumphant wins. And here they were still standing. Together. Stronger than ever.

He helped found a wonderful division in the FBI and now he was watching her lead the entire game. And nothing, nothing made him happier or more proud than to see her become the first female director. A position that may have been daunting to another woman, but one that suited her strengths perfectly.

-Finished


End file.
